The present invention relates to a propeller arrangement for a marine propulsion unit, comprising at least one propeller shaft which carries a propeller hub, said hub presenting a sleeve member secured to the shaft so as to rotate therewith, which sleeve member is axially located on the shaft by means of both a nut abutting the sleeve member and cooperating with an external thread on the shaft, and a screw which is screwed into a threaded bore in the shaft, with the head of the screw abutting the nut.
A propeller arrangement of this type is already known in which the nut is tightened with a high tightening torque using a first tool so as to axially secure the propeller hub. A screw is screwed into the bore at the shaft's end and tightened using another tool so as to lock the nut. When the propeller is to be removed, the screw must first be loosened with the one tool and the nut loosened with the second before the propeller can be slid off the shaft. Should the propeller need to be exchanged when the boat is in water, then it is disadvantageous to require several tools and fasteners, since objects which may be dropped in the water during this operation are virtually impossible to find.